Technical Field
This disclosure relates to circuit design. More specifically, this disclosure relates to accurate glitch detection on clock-domain crossing (CDC) paths.
Related Art
The importance of circuit verification cannot be overemphasized. Indeed, without circuit verification it would be impossible to create correct circuit designs for the large and complex integrated circuits (ICs) that are commonly found in electronic devices. There have been many cases in which an undetected bug in a circuit implementation had a significant impact on the company's finances. For example, in one well-publicized instance, a bug in a floating-point division circuit cost the company hundreds of millions of dollars. Therefore, it is important to identify problems in a circuit design at an early stage in the design process.
Today's complex circuit designs often include multiple clock domains. Signals that cross clock boundaries can cause data integrity problems if the signals are not synchronized properly. Therefore, it is important to identify and fix problems with circuitry that is designed to synchronize CDC signals.